Blood Red Moon
by Lov.0R.Lus
Summary: When he wasn't obsessed with gaining power and taking lives he was obsessed with her. The simple contry girl he stole in the middle of an Autumn night in 1612. He had claimed her as his prize and she would forever be just that.
1. Prologue

Blood red moon

Prologue

He was brooding again, the monster she had somehow come to love over the last hundred years or so. The girl watched him from the doorway of the bedroom they often shared, as he stared out the window at the gloomy sky. It was fitting for the events that were to take place.

"You've finally built up the nerve to leave me, have you?" He said softly, not once looking in her direction.

She took in a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding before she finally spoke. "Courage. I finally found the courage."

"My sweet Genevieve, you've always had the courage." He looked over at her, the look of defeat. "There's nothing more I can say to you to make you stay darling?" He asked, knowing the answer would be no.

Genevieve looked at her love, her Klaus and shook her head. It was time. It had been two hundred years of following him around the world, to hit dead end after dead end and then back again. It was always the same thing and she had, had enough of that life. She wanted more and he wanted power. It had become clear that they would always want different things in their lives.

"No. I need a life beyond this one Klaus. Your thirst for power no longer suits me." Klaus looked at her strangely for a moment.

"I didn't know it once had." He smirked.

"It never did."

She stepped further into the bedroom, taking in the smell, the colors, the messy pile of sheets on the bed that they had made the night before and finally all the gloriousness that was Klaus. She would definitely miss him. There was no doubt about that. He had changed her life in such a dramatic way that leaving him, even though it was truly something she had always wanted to do, would be the hardest thing she would ever do.

"I'll miss you terribly Gen." He said still seated at the window. Her heart swelled and suddenly leaving this man wasn't what she wanted to do anymore. Genevieve walked over to Klaus and pulled him up so he was standing. He smiled down at her while placing his hands at her waist. She turned away not able to look at him anymore.

Those amazing blue eyes of his, she knew if she stared into them for too much longer she would lose herself and stay or he would compel her to stay.

Klaus pulled her body into his and pressed his lips on her hers. It was passionate, something most people never got to see from him. But she wasn't most people. "I need you." He whispered in her ear, making her knees buckle.

_One last time wouldn't hurt._


	2. I

**HEY EVERYONE. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND YOUR STORY ALERTS. I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND ITS HARD SORTING THEM OUT SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER IM GOING TO START GIVING YOU ALL OPTIONS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN AND YOU JUST LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BEST. MOST VOTES WINS. **

**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Red Moon<strong>

**I.**

The young French maiden stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom stroking her long honey colored hair, humming an unknown tune. This was something she often did, staring and humming at herself. No, she wasn't a narcissist, just a daydreamer. She dreamed of a world, of a life outside of the one she lived. The very unsatisfying life of a grounds keeper daughter, and sadly she was to live an even more unsatisfying life as a farmer's wife if her father had is way.

She sighed and placed her brush down on the night stand next to her and went to the window. There was the field, the farm that sat to the right of the field, the horse stables and… the main house. A mini palace actually, it belonged to the very rich and very powerful Lord Philippe DuPont. Lord DuPont was a very rich man, he made his millions the same way anyone did at that time, birth right and stealing. His wife Madame Giselle DuPont was as beautiful a woman as her husband was rich and together with Philippe they made more millions (thanks to the perfectly timed death of her father) and three very beautiful children; a son, who was Adonis in human form and two very gorgeous daughters. Envy was a common emotion Genevieve felt whenever she was around anyone of the DuPont's.

"Genevieve! Genevieve! What have I told you about your silly daydreaming? Get out of that window and come to the main house. Madame DuPont has called for you!" Genevieve turned quickly to see who had shouted at her but all she could catch was the tail of a dress going by. It was her Aunt Helene of course. Helene was all work and no play and she definitely didn't believe in or condone daydreaming. Ever! Which was why things were so orderly on the DuPont Estate.

"Coming!" She shouted after her aunt. Genevieve let out another long sigh as she made her out into the tiny kitchen her aunt was standing in. "What did Madame say she wanted with me?"

"For the party of course!" Helene shouted at her young niece.

The party… It was another attempt for Madame DuPont to get one or both of her daughters married. Genevieve loved the parties, even though they weren't for her and she was obviously never invited. She would watch them from the fence that separated the main house from the farm, for hours pretending that she was inside, wearing a gorgeous gown, made special for her, having the time of her life while watching all the other women stare at her with green eyes of envy. She would picture herself making eyes with some rich gentleman who was trying his hardest to pursue her and win over her affections and at the end of the night they would share a kiss. Yes, sure she was stretching her imagination a bit far, but it was better than what was currently her reality. For this particular party, the guests of honor were a pair of gorgeous traveling brothers, gorgeous rich traveling brothers. Lords or Dukes perhaps, Genevieve wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that once again she would get to watch from the sidelines, a life she dreamed she could live. She hadn't seen either of the two gentlemen but, it would have been a dream come true to be one of the DuPont sisters, if just for one night. This night would have been the perfect one. It would have been like a fairytale.

"And they don't pay us to ask questions Genevieve. You would be wise to remember that!"

With another sigh, the young maiden made her way out of the shack like house, up the long dirt trail, lined with gray stones and finally to the main house. From the outside of the house it was obvious that Madame DuPont was driving everyone insane over the party preparations to make sure everything was more than perfect. She could see the whole staff running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There were flowers and fabrics coming in and out of the house. There were trays of food being set up in the kitchen and a line of what Genevieve assumed to be servers being yelled at by Madame DuPont standing in the large foyer of the house. The entire estate was up in arms over this party. If both of her girls ended the night without even the slightest indication of a relationship with one of the young men, then that meant everyone would be paying for it later. It was sickening to say the least. And what made it worse was that Genevieve was jealous.

Everyone was to make sure nothing went wrong, otherwise that would be their heads and they would never be able to find work anywhere in all of Europe. For Genevieve, that meant another day wasted on a family that was never satisfied. Who cared if these mysterious gentlemen had money and were probably some very powerful Lords or Dukes or whatever, if they had any sense at all, ten minutes of conversation with the Serena and Camille DuPont, they would be looking for the quickest exit. But who was she kidding? Those women were gorgeous. They were the very picture and essence of what beauty was. No man stood a chance against faces like theirs. They simply weren't married because up until now, no man was good enough, according to Lord DuPont anyway.

"Madame, my aunt said you called for me?" Genevieve meekly asked.

"Oh goodness Genevieve. Finally you're here! Take this tray upstairs to the girls and make sure they are on the schedule I have laid out for them." Madame DuPont said as she slid a tray of food into Genevieve's hands and proceeded to push her up the stairs.

Genevieve had hoped and prayed on her way up to the house that she wouldn't have to wait on the girls but as usual her prayers went unheard. If there was anything more annoying than waiting on Madame DuPont all day, it was waiting on her daughters. Serena and Camille were the two most awful women she had ever had the displeasure of meeting and she had known them all her life. They were severely spoiled, vain and self- centered to a point where it was impossible to think either of them could ever be saved from themselves.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll take the blonde one Camille. His look is more suited for me." Serena announced to her sister who was so much more interested in her own face to care what had been said to her. Genevieve rolled her eyes as she entered the room. There was no way she would get through the day with the two of them. Camille and Serena were so annoyingly self- involved; it was amazing that they ever noticed anyone other than themselves.<p>

"What took you so long Genevieve? Went sent mother to call for you almost 20 minutes ago?" Camille said to the young maid, without even a glance in her general direction. Camille was the elder sister, dark brown hair that was always neatly done, with a beautiful pair of plain brown almond shaped eyes. She had naturally rose colored cheeks and full red lips to match. Camille was also the smarter of the two. Everything she did was strategic and she never made a move unless it was carefully thought out.

Serena on the other had was a siren. The very essence of her own name, a younger, taller, blonde version of her sister, Serena's powers were in her seductive charm. Genevieve had seen on many occasions, the younger sister get her way with men with a slight twist in her hips and a playful smile that suggested everything of a woman and nothing of the 18 year old girl she was.

"What are you staring at Genevieve? Put the tray down and serve us our brunch." Serena demanded. She was also the most devious and impatient one of the sisters.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle." Genevieve tried her hardest to make her apology sound sincere but failed midway through.

* * *

><p>It was another four hours of snide remarks and comments before Genevieve was released for a quick lunch break, so generously given to her by Camille. The young maiden found herself out back by the stables, leaning against one of the walls, nibbling on a bagette she had swiped from the kitchen. She titled her face up so she could feel the warm sun rays beam down on her porcelain skin. It was refreshing to be outside and away from the estate. Even if it would only be for a few moments, she found tranquility in the silence and the company of only herself. It was times like this, when she wondered why she would ever want to be one of those snotty DuPont sisters.<p>

"Excuse me Miss?" Genevieve turned immediately, startled by an accent unfamiliar to her. Standing in front of her was a man she had never seen before with long blondish hair, pulled back into a low ponytail and the most magnificent blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" The gentleman asked as he reached a hand out to her with a smile.

She blushed and shook her head. It was all she could do. Her voice had vanished and so had all of her nerve. This man, this beautiful man standing in front of her was making her entire body shut down at the sight of him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was one of the mysterious gentlemen that had come and turned the entire DuPont estate upside down.

"Oh you must not speak English." He said more to himself than to her.

"No! I speak it!" She blurted out, immediately feeling her ears and cheeks heat up from embarrassment. The beautiful gentleman chuckled at her and stepped closer. "Madame DuPont insisted that I learn it when I came here with my father and aunt." She said offering more information than he had asked for. He gave her a reassuring nod, clearly noticing how nervous she was. "Am I wrong to assume that you are one of them young men that has come to stay at the Estate this week?" She asked, surprised that her voice was slowly finding its way back to her.

"No, you would not be wrong at all Mademoiselle." He said using his best French accent. It was quite good she noticed, considering he was clearly an Englishman.

Genevieve blushed again. "I am afraid that your politeness is being wasted on a grounds keeper daughter, Monsieur." She managed to say to him, knowing full well that if any one of the staff or DuPont's heard him call her Mademoiselle, there would be suspicions about why and would most likely lead to her dismissal, or even worse, dismissal of her father and aunt.

"Call me Niklaus." He practically whispered in her ear. "And it is most necessary that I am polite to every beautiful woman that I come across. And you, Mademoiselle are a beautiful woman." By this point he had closed to space between them completely and Genevieve could not remember how he had done it so quickly. Their faces were mere inches form one another, so much so that she was practically getting chills from his cool breath upon the back of her neck. She also couldn't understand why a man of his stature would want to be so close to servant girl or even waste his time speaking to her for that matter. She was nothing, a nobody.

But there was something so entrancing about him.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Niklaus but I must be getting back to my duties." Genevieve stuttered as she managed to ease herself away from him.

"Not a problem. It's a pity that you're the grounds keeper's daughter. I would so look forward to taking you away and dancing with you underneath the full moon." He said to her with a smirk. Genevieve was walking away from him by this time but at his words she found herself looking back and nearly tripping over her own feet. "What is your name grounds keeper's daughter?" He shouted with laughter in his voice.

"Best to not ask Monsieur and best for me to never tell!" She shouted back and with those last words she was running back to the main house, desperate to be away from the scene that was replaying over and over in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so that was the end of chapter 1. I know it was a bit choppy and perhaps a bit unorganized but it leveled with myself that atleast i was writing. l0l! i promise better next time. <strong>

**ok so its options time. what would you like to see? **

**a.) Genevieve crashes the party**

**b.) She gets the courage to watch the party upclose on actual grounds and gets caught by 1. Klaus or 2. Madame DuPont**

**please please please review this chapter and let me know what you all think and want.**

**thanks a bunches. **

**xoxo**

**.lus**


End file.
